


Harry Potter and the Twin Candy Cane Cocks

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Severus the most festive blow job of his life. Written for Adventdrabbles prompt #3: candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Twin Candy Cane Cocks

One moment Severus was sitting in his favourite chair in front of the fire, enjoying a soothing glass of brandy, and the next his lap was filled with the amorous, thrusting creature that was his husband.

"Don't do that!" Severus said, but it was belied by his embarrassingly breathy voice as Harry grazed his neck with kisses. "Why can't you Apparate at the front door like normal people?"

"Because it's more fun to Apparate directly to where I want to be," Harry said. "No sense in wasting all that time walking from the door to your lap."

"Tut tut, laziness, Mr Potter? You'll gain three stone in a year with that attitude."

"Haven't heard any complaints about my physique," Harry said, tugging at Severus' robes.

"You're incorrigible," Severus said, helping Harry remove the garment. "What brought about this sudden bout of licentious activity? I thought you were out Christmas shopping."

"I was," Harry said, and tossed Severus' robes to the floor. "Then I went to see George."

"You're making less and less sense by the second," Severus said, pulling Harry's jumper over his head. His glasses fell off along the way. "Weasleys are the _last_ things to inspire such feelings. Did you hit your head?"

"He gave me a few samples of their new line of adult... _toys,_ Harry said. He unbuttoned his fly, allowing his trousers to fall around his hips. 

"Harry, have you... I've told you at _least_ a dozen times this month alone. Do _not_ try anything that mad man... what was it? An aphrodisiac? I don't suppose you managed to catch the listed ingredients."

"Didn't try it yet," Harry said. He dropped to his knees and pulled a small, circular tin out of one of the bags he had brought home with him. The only label on it was an illustration of a tiny candy cane. "But I think it should be fun."

"Oh, no," Severus said. "You are _not_ putting that anywhere on my person."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Harry said, unscrewing the tin. 

"It will be no such -- what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry glanced up from where he was licking whatever nefarious substance was on the inside of the tin. A devilish glint was in his eyes, one that raised both fear and arousal in Severus. "Mmm," Harry said. "Tastes like peppermint."

Severus’ mind immediately sped through possible toxic concoctions that Weasley would be fool enough to pass off as a novelty erotic toy, but whatever it is, it was too late: Harry was already, with the utmost care and an expression of intense concentration, licking his cock.

Severus’ cock, naturally, reacted predictably. Despite whatever substance he may have on his tongue, which was now tracing deliberate patterns around Severus’ cock, it was still Harry, still Harry on his knees, still looking up at him like he was the most important man in the world. And at least the substance wasn’t having any immediately worrisome side effects; rather, it induced a rather pleasurable tingling sensation. Severus moaned and arched into Harry’s touch.

“Hmm,” Harry said, pulling away. “I rather like the effect.”

Severus managed to open his eyes and glanced down. “What in the – Harry!”

His cock, his hard cock that was just _aching_ for Harry’s mouth, was now adorned with red and white spiralling stripes. 

“Now _that’s_ my kind of candy cane,” Harry said, a pleased grin upon his face. Taking Severus’ prick in his hand, he carefully repeated the circular pattern with his tongue, making sure to make his way entirely around the shaft. Severus watched, dazed, as the red and white pattern slowly grew more vibrantly coloured. 

“Tastes like it, too,” Harry said. “Not that I don’t love your usual taste.” Another long, languid lick, and then several quicker ones right around the head that made Severus’ breath hitch. “But this is a nice treat.”

Severus was beyond caring about anything other than the exquisite sensation of Harry’s tongue worshipping his cock. There was less suction than he was accustomed to with Harry, but the tantalising, teasing licks were both dizzying and addictive. 

“That’s it,” Severus whispered. One hand tightly clenched Harry’s hair, while the other had an equally firm grip on his hand. “Please, Harry. I need more.”

“Good,” Harry said. He stood up, removing himself of the last of his clothing. “Did I mention it also serves as an exceptional lubricant?” He straddled Severus’ waist, positioning himself over Severus’ cock. With a few familiar whispered words to ease the passage, he slowly lowered himself down.

“Fuck!” Severus groaned. They fell into an easy rhythm, Harry riding him while Severus fisted his cock. When they could no longer form words, and the only sounds were the slapping of skin on skin and breathy moans, Severus captured Harry’s mouth in a fierce kiss. He tasted of candy canes and Christmas, but most of all, of _Harry_ , and it was enough to finally send him over the edge. He came with a loud shout, Harry following him only a moment later.

Panting, Severus rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “That,” he said, “was a very dangerous game.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining once I started licking,” Harry said. “Besides, it’s not permanent.”

“It better not be,” Severus said. “Or else I’m using it on you as well.”

Harry nuzzled Severus’ neck. “Is that a promise?”

Severus snorted. “The pair of us, with twin candy cane cocks. Is that what you want?”

“As long as it’s your cock, I wouldn’t care if it was fuchsia with lime green polka dots.” He paused. “Although the peppermint taste was a nice touch.”

Severus chuckled and ran a hand through Harry’s sweat-soaked hair. “You do know how to keep life interesting, don’t you?”

“Don’t even pretend that’s not why you married me,” Harry said. 

“One of the many reasons,” Severus admitted. He gave Harry’s softening cock another light caress. “Twin candy cane cocks, hmm?”

Harry Summoned the tin and held it out to Severus. “Lick.”

Severus did so, and then lowered Harry to the floor and leaned over him. “Oh, Mr Potter, the licking has just begun.”


End file.
